Learning to Fly
by Mamph
Summary: They say that when you meet someone, you know there and then what they are going to mean to you....Final chapter up...Kaixoc...Some oocness..Please give it a chance...First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Learning to Fly.**

"Come on Kaaaai!" Tyson whined.  
"It won't be that bad Kai. And it has been...well I want to say ages but actually it's never happened has it."  
"Hn."  
"Yeah Kai, it's only a couple of hours then if you really want to you can leave."  
Kai inwardly sighed. He knew that if he didn't just go and get it over with then the other former Bladebreakers would never leave him alone.  
"Ok." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest in his usual fashion. "I'll go." He felt like he'd been defeated but he knew that going was the lesser of two evils.  
"Yay!" Yelled Tyson jumping around madly in excitement.  
"Come on, lets go get you ready" Max said hurriedly as he dragged a very reluctant Kai to his room. Tyson quickly hopped along after him, and Ray calmly walked after them with a knowing smile on his face.

The Bladebreakers were grown up now, and each led lives away from the beystadium, although some were not very far away from it. Max went to work with his mum, Judy, developing new beyblade technologies and improving the way that beybattles were fought. He had also found a soul mate in Emily and was now engaged to her.  
Ray was now a teacher, not a beyblading teacher but a regular teacher. He'd gone to college soon after leaving the excitement of the beystadium to become a teacher, and now taught young kids in a local primary school, alongside his new wife Salima, who was the headmistress of the same school.  
Tyson had gone into business with his Grandfather teaching martial arts to local kids, which proved to be a huge success as, soon after he'd joined with his grandfather, they had been so overrun with business that they had had to get a bigger place. The training school was now a thriving business with over thirty trainers and nearly 500 students.  
Kai had gone back to Russia initially to sort out his grandfather's affairs, and was now an extremely wealthy businessman after discovering that not all his grandfather's work had been monstrously evil, or just plain illegal. None of the Bladebreakers knew exactly what Kai did, but they did know he was rich and that he had recently bought yet another mansion in Japan, which was where he was now on vacation. He was supposed to be relaxing and spending time in his mansion doing as little as possible, however Kai was never very good at that and was still working whilst he was there. Which was where the Bladebreakers had come in. They had all decided that it was time Kai had some fun instead of being a lonely business centered guy!

Kai stood with his hands by his sides looking at the others with a look that plainly said that he was going to kill each of them slowly and painfully if they made him go out like this.  
"You do good work Max." Tyson said slapping him on the back.  
"Thanks!" Max replied, his face almost splitting in half with the grin that he wore.  
"I...am...not...leaving...this...house...looking...like...this!" Kai growled through gritted teeth.  
"But you look great," Ray said in the most sincere voice he could muster.  
Kai was currently wearing a white shirt buttoned to the top, with a black dinner jacket, and black trousers. On his feet were impossibly shiny black leather shoes. He wore gold cufflinks shaped like attack rings, and it was all topped off by a black bow tie. He felt like a penguin. Max had also insisted on doing something to his hair, mainly washing it and brushing it slightly. It still held its rather wild look but at least it looked clean too. He'd also insisted that Kai wash off his blue shark fins, much to the disgust of Kai himself.  
"Come on, just look at yourself in the mirror." Ray pulled out the mirror from behind the wardrobe and held it in front of Kai. Kai peered at the strange reflection in the mirror.  
_Is it really me? It looks weird. I scrub up well though. Maybe this isn't as bad as I first thought. Hmmm..._  
"Kai?... Kai? ...Are you still with us?"  
"Shut it Tyson."  
"Yup he's with us."  
"Ok. Lets get this over with."  
Max and Tyson leapt across the room and were at the door before Kai had taken even one step. He sighed and followed his two excited companions to the door...


	2. Chapter 2

**Continued...**

"Ok. Lets get this over with."  
Max and Tyson leapt across the room and were at the door before Kai had taken even one step.  
He sighed and followed his two excited companions to the door...

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

"Ok. Try and have fun Kai! And try to be nice!" Lectured Ray as he shoved Kai out of the car.  
_Yeah sure. This is gonna be reeeeaaaal fun _thought Kai. He sighed inwardly then turned to look at the three grinning faces that peered out of the car windows at him.  
"Go." Ordered Ray.  
Kai sighed again and slowly made his way up the steps towards the door of the extremely posh restaurant, tugging irritably at his bow tie again.  
Ray watched his friend walk through the door and smiled. His captain had always been very withdrawn and quiet when it came to matters like this, but he'd been determined for a long time to get him to open up a little and learn how to interact with the opposite sex. This seemed like the perfect opportunity.  
He'd known her since starting work at the school. She was a nice enough girl. Quite quiet, but very pretty and fun to be around. He knew she was single, and that she had been for a while so he'd asked her if she'd like to be set up. She'd been a bit reluctant at first but soon changed her mind when he'd said that the person he wanted to set her up with was none other than Kai Hiwatari. She'd gotten very excited when he'd said that. He just hoped she wasn't an annoying fangirl as he knew that she wouldn't last five seconds around Kai if she was. Kai couldn't really handle fangirls. Ray chuckled at the memory of one fangirl who'd tried to rip a piece of Kai's famous scarf off as a souvenir. Kai had gone mental. It took all three of him, Max and Tyson to drag him off her. Fortunately she wasn't really hurt, and also fortunately the press had their cameras focussed on Tyson at the time, so the situation was handled relatively easily. The girl didn't even seem to care that Kai had just attacked her! Because she'd actually had Kai hiwatari on top of her she was almost hysterical with excitement, and seemed to want to make him do it again! The four Bladebreakers had made a very hasty exit that day!

Anyway, Ray had arranged for Kai and Sarah to go for a meal at the poshest restaurant in town, which was why Kai was dressed up in his 'penguin suit' as Tyson had dubbed it. Ray didn't think that a club would have been Kai's cup of tea, but a posh restaurant where he could splash out as much money as he wanted and be treated like royalty, now that sounded like something right up Kai's street!

Kai walked proudly up to the waiter at the stand at the front of the restaurant. He may not have wanted to be here but he wasn't going to show any form of weakness to anyone.  
"Reservation for Hiwatari." He stated in an extremely authoritative voice.  
"Ah yes." Replied the waiter after scanning the list of reservations in front of him. "This way please Sir."  
Kai followed the waiter to a booth, at the far end of the restaurant, surrounded by a plush red curtain, near to the bar, and hidden from view from the rest of the restaurant.  
_At least Ray picked a good place to sit._  
Kai sat.  
"Would you like a drink Sir?"  
"Double Vodka. On the Rocks."  
"Right away Sir" the waiter replied before hurrying off and returning with his drink.  
Kai sat swirling his drink for a while, staring at the empty seat opposite him, wondering what this girl was going to be like. Ray seemed to be a good judge of character so she should be ok. However he still wasn't sure about this entire thing.

Thirty minutes passed and Kai was on his second vodka of the night, but Sarah was nowhere to be seen.  
A waiter walked past the table with a tray of drinks.  
"Excuse me, but has a woman named Sarah arrived at the front desk asking for Kai?"  
"Erm. I'm not sure Sir. I shall just deliver these drinks and then I shall check for you."  
"Thank you."

"I'm sorry Sir, but your guest has not yet arrived, but we will direct them to your table when they do," the waiter said after his return.  
"Thank-you," Kai replied. He looked into his drink and swigged the rest down in one gulp.  
"Another please, "he told the waiter who quickly scurried off.  
_I'm gonna kill you Ray!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Continued...**

"I'm sorry Sir, but your guest has not yet arrived, but we will direct them to your table when they do," the waiter said after his return.  
"Thank-you," Kai replied. He looked into his drink and swigged the rest down in one gulp.  
"Another please, "he told the waiter who quickly scurried off.  
_I'm gonna kill you Ray!_

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

"OH WOW! It's Kai Hiwatari!"  
The shrill voice cut through Kai like a knife. He looked up to see a young woman, with wavy blonde hair down to the middle of her back, wearing a full length pale pink dress with thin shoulder straps, standing next to a rather tired looking waiter.  
"Your guest, Sir."  
"About time!" Kai retorted quite impatiently. Now Kai was usually an incredibly patient man. You had to be when Tyson was first to the all you can eat buffet table, but being almost two hours late to a date was unacceptable.  
Sarah sat down opposite Kai, carefully, so as to not crinkle her dress.  
"Sorry about that. It was just seeing you sitting there. It was a bit...well... a bit exciting. Oh and I'm sorry for being late. It's just that I could not find the shoes that match this dress and I couldn't come out uncoordinated could I?"  
Sarah gabbled this so quickly that Kai barely understood her, but he got the gist of it and nodded his head politely.  
"Would you like a drink?" He asked, trying his hardest to sound... nice. He mentally cursed Ray again for making him do this.  
"Oh. Yes please. I'll have umm... a glass of champagne please."  
The waiter turned to Kai as if awaiting his approval to which Kai nodded. The waiter left to get the requested drink.

The pair looked at each other awkwardly for a while, before Sarah broke the silence.  
"You're even more handsome in person then you are on the telly!"  
Kai just looked at her.  
"No really, you are. I mean I've seen all your matches, and I've seen you in magazines, but you're much better looking in person, not that I mean you're bad looking on the telly. You're fine on the telly too, but nicer in person...oh dear. Maybe I should stop talking."  
Kai again looked at her. He didn't quite know how to react. He'd spoken to girls before of course, but he'd never dated one. He wasn't really sure what he had to do. He realised that Sarah was staring at him, waiting for a reply. He didn't know what to say so he settled for a small smile and a slight incline of the head. That seemed to be enough, as Sarah then relaxed back into her seat.  
"Your drink, Ma'am."  
"Thank you." The waiter left quite quickly sensing the uncomfortable tension between the two people in front of him.  
"So. You work with Ray at the school don't you?" Kai asked desperately trying to break the silence. He liked the silence but having Sarah sitting staring at him was making him slightly uncomfortable and he didn't really want to show that.  
"Yes. I do. Ray's a great guy, and a great teacher." And with that she began to reel off many amusing stories about what she did at the school, who her favourite students were, what Ray did at the school... Kai was beginning to wish he'd kept the silence!

An hour passed, the starters came and went, and the two potential friends were enjoying their main courses. Kai had opted for the roast duck in blackberry sauce, served with roasted vegetables, and Sarah had chosen the stuffed chicken breast, wrapped in smoked bacon with a tomato and herb sauce, also served with roasted vegetables.  
Kai was quietly eating his meal, savouring each mouthful of the perfectly cooked food. Sarah on the other hand was eating her food and talking non stop about her, her family, her friends and even more about the school. Kai was beginning to wonder if Ray had set him up with Sarah as a joke because she did not seem his type at all, but he was pretty sure that Ray wouldn't do that to him.  
"...and the kid never went into the toilets on his own again!" Sarah finished off, laughing loudly to herself.  
Kai simply continued to eat his food, glancing at his watch every now and again.  
"So, what do you do for a living now then Kai? I mean I know you've left beyblading so what do you do with your time now?"  
Sarah watched Kai intently for a second, whilst Kai actually registered that he was being asked a question and was therefore expected to answer.  
"I'm head of my Grandfather's business." He replied eventually.  
"Oh. Nothing exciting then."  
She looked rather dissappointed.  
"No." Kai said. He didn't see the point in trying to discuss his job with her. She probably wouldn't really listen or understand, and Kai wasn't enough of a conversationalist to want to explain it anyway.  
Sarah sighed and went back to the last mouthful of food she had left on her plate. Kai had also finished and was carefully dabbing around his mouth with his napkin. A waiter was just passing by as he did so and he called for the bill to be brought to him.  
"Oh. Are we not having dessert then Kai?"  
_Please God no_ thought Kai.  
"No. I've never been much of a dessert man myself."  
"Oh. Ok then."  
Sarah seemed happy enough with that, and Kai was glad she'd accepted his excuse.

The restaurant was beginning to empty onto the dance floor in the next room, making Kai quite worried although, of course, he didn't show it.  
"Come on Kai. Let go and dance."  
That was it, the phrase that Kai had been dreading. He'd never had to dance before. He'd always stood on the sidelines, looking moody. Dancing was not something he looked forward too. He had hoped that once he'd paid the bill, he and Sarah could leave, preferably separately. The night had certainly been no success in his eyes, and he just wanted to go home and go through the paperwork he knew was waiting for him, with a nice large drink and the silence of his study. However Sarah seemed to really want to dance.  
"Come on Kai. It'll be fun."  
"No thanks. I'm not really a dancer." Kai said as Sarah tried to get him up out of his seat.  
"No. Really. You can dance, and I'll watch you." Kai had thought that this would be acceptable however the flash of annoyance that he saw in Sarah's eyes told him otherwise.  
"I came here to dance with Kai Hiwatari, so come and dance with me." She said in rather a stiff tone.  
However, this was like a red rag to a bull to Kai.  
"I am not... going to dance with you." He said in his authorative tone again.  
Sarah seemed a little put out by his tone but seemed to decide it was worth one last go to get Kai on the dance floor.  
"Please Kai." She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.  
"No!" Kai repeated.  
This appeared to be the final straw to Sarah.  
"Fine. You've been bloody distant and dull all night. I'm leaving."  
Kai inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.  
_Thank god. Now I can finally enjoy myself without having to listen to her waffling on all night._  
"Fine." He replied casually. He believed it was customary to politely say goodbye and kind of... kiss... a date goodnight but seen as he was rather reluctant to do that, he grasped her hand and gently kissed it.  
"Good night then Sarah. I had a good night. I hope to see you again sometime." He said extremely nicely and gentlemanly.  
Sara seemed a bit taken aback but replied with the same courtesy.  
"Yes. It has been a pleasant night. _At least I got to have a date with Kai Hiwatari!_ Good bye." And with that, she left.  
Kai breathed a heavy sigh of relief before deciding he needed another drink before going home. He headed over to the bar and ordered his fourth double vodka of the night..

* * *

**To be continued...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Continued...**

Kai breathed a heavy sigh of relief before deciding he needed another drink before going home. He headed over to the bar and ordered his fourth double vodka of the night..

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Kai sat swirling his drink, reliving in his head the evening he'd just had. He really was annoyed at Ray. Sarah definitely was not his type of girl. He smirked to himself just thinking about what he would do to Ray when he next saw him.  
"What's with the smirk?"   
Kai spun around suddenly. He'd thought he'd been the only person at the bar, and after turning around thought that maybe he'd imagined the voice because there wasn't anybody around. Kai shrugged dismissively and turned to face the bar where he found the source of the voice. Behind the bar was a young woman restocking the ice bucket. She smiled, realising she had startled the man before her.  
Kai paused for a second before replying  
"I could ask you the same question."  
The girl chuckled softly to herself and began to load the glass washer that was below the bar.  
"I bet your glad to be rid of that one aren't you!" The woman continued.   
"Excuse me?"  
"That girl you were with. Bit of a talker wasn't she."  
"Oh. Yeah she was."  
Kai rolled his eyes to emphasize his point.  
"She wasn't exactly my choice."   
"Ah yes. The old blind date scenario. Your friends set you up did they?"  
"Yeah...Well my 'ex'-friends did. Yeah."   
The young barmaid again chuckled.  
"Never mind. It's not like one bad date can harm you."  
Kai smirked.  
He watched the girl a she busied herself behind the bar. She was pretty, not drop dead gorgeous, but pretty in a nice simple way. She had shoulder length light brown hair, tied in a loose ponytail. He presumed that was a work thing, health and safety and all that. She had a round face with no make up on that he could see, which surprised him. He thought all girls wore make-up. It was one of those stupid girly rituals wasn't it. Her eyes were what struck him the most. They were a piercing shade of green, with naturally long lashes. She was quite tall too, not quite as tall as he was, but almost. Kai suddenly mentally slapped himself. Was he actually... admiring a...a... girl? This wasn't him. He'd barely said anything to this girl and now he was thinking about her. This wasn't right. He decided that maybe he should leave. He suddenly felt very wierd.  
_It's the vodka_ He told himself. He got up to leave and then stopped. Almost before he could register what he was doing he turned and said...  
"Would..would yo like to go for a drink sometime?"  
Kai was mentally beating himself up. How could he, Kai Hiwatari, have stuttered like that, and what's worse how could he have done it in front of another person whilst saying that!  
Kai stood there awkwardly. He really was at a loss as to what to do.  
"Erm..sure." The girl replied. She took a napkin out of the holder on the bar and wrote something.  
"This is my number." She said, smiling as she handed Kai the napkin.  
"Well. Goodnight then." He said quickly to the barmaid as he picked up his jacket and slung it over his shoulder.  
"Goodnight." She called to Kai's retreating back. "And by the way... My name's Jiraya!"  
...


	5. Chapter 5

**Continued...**

"Would...would you like to go for a drink sometime?"  
Kai was mentally beating himself up. How could he, Kai Hiwatari, have stuttered like that, and what's worse how could he have done it in front of another person whilst saying that!  
Kai stood there awkwardly. He really was at a loss as to what to do.  
"Erm...sure." The girl replied. She took a napkin out of the holder on the bar and wrote something.  
"This is my number." She said, smiling as she handed Kai the napkin.  
"Well. Goodnight then." He said quickly to the barmaid as he picked up his jacket and slung it over his shoulder.  
"Goodnight." She called to Kai's retreating back. "And by the way... My name's Jiraya!"  
...

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Kai stood with his eyes closed just letting the hot water run over his face. Last night was now just another memory to him. He still couldn't believe that Ray had thought that he and Sarah would have anything in common, although the night hadn't been completely bad...  
Kai stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist. He walked into his room and over to his neatly organised desk. On the desk was a solitary pale green napkin with a phone number scrawled over it. He picked up the napkin and looked at it. He didn't really know why he wanted to look at it, he just did. He guessed that it was because he still couldn't quite believe what had happened the previous night. Kai put down the napkin and got dressed. He had a certain someone to see later on and he had no intention of being late.

"Hey Kai...Hey!... You don't look happy." Ray finished his sentence a little tentatively. "Did you not like Sarah? She's nice. Honest. Well I thought she was. Kai?... Kai?"  
Kai advanced on Ray who was looking a little frightened now, seen as Kai wasn't actually replying to any of his questions, but was instead getting closer and closer to Ray.  
"Come on Kai. It can't have been that bad..." Ray now had his back up against a wall with Kai mere inches away from him. "Kai?" Ray squeaked almost inaudibly.   
"Ray...I..." Kai began, but after seeing the look of terror in his friend's eyes, he decided that Ray had been punished enough. It really was amazing the effect that Kai's glares could have on people, even on people who weren't usually scared easily. Kai instead decided to do something that ended up frightening Ray even more. He stepped back from him and... stuttered...  
"Erm..."   
A look of genuine fear and then concern crossed Ray's face as he peered into the face of his usually cool and collected friend who appeared to actually be... if it was even possible... nervous?  
"Kai? What's wrong?" Kai could have backed out there and then but something told him that Ray might be the only person whom he could talk to about this.  
"I need your help with something." Kai said, trying desperately not to look pathetic, which was how he felt at that present moment in time.  
Ray paused for a second absorbing what his friend had just said. Kai needed his help? Kai needed anyone's help? Ray looked once again into Kai's face and decided that it must be serious if he had had to come down to the level of a normal person and ask for help.  
"Ok. I'll help you. Let's go inside, I'll make some coffee and we can talk."  
Ray always had this way of making people feel comfortable, no matter what the situation. It probably had something to do with being a teacher of young children and the fact that Ray always had had a very kind and generous nature. He was a good listener and everyone knew that. It was these qualities that made him so good with the kids at school. He never talked down to them; he always treated everyone he met with the same respect.

"Here." Ray placed a steaming mug of black coffee in front of Kai who took a very tentative sip at it, as it was a little hot even for him. Ray sat opposite Kai with his own mug of very milky, sweet coffee.  
"So what is it you'd like help with?" Ray asked in his most soothing voice. Kai's head was telling him to just shut up and go now. He couldn't believe he was even considering this. It just wasn't like him, but he had to understand it.  
"Last night was... not how I expected it to be. Sarah was definitely not my type."  
"Ok. I thought she might have been alright. She's always very nice at work, but never mind, at least you tried."   
"Hn."  
"Well, that's obviously not what you need help with, but I can't imagine anything you would ever need my help with." Ray looked at Kai quizzically. He seemed to be struggling with words today and it was not like him. Well sort of not like him. Kai didn't usually say much, but that wasn't because he didn't know what to say. It was because he just didn't say much.  
Kai looked down into his coffee and sighed.  
"I met someone."  
Ray almost spat his coffee all over the table in shock. Had Kai just said what he thought he'd said? Kai had actually met a girl? And he wanted to talk to Ray about it? He quickly regained his composure seeing the look in Kai's eyes clearly saying that he really didn't want to be having this conversation.  
"Do you like this someone then?"  
"I don't know. I don't even know why I asked her out. I don't understand."  
Kai again looked into his coffee and sighed.  
"It's alright Kai. It's not a bad thing to ask a girl out. It just shows you're human. You have feelings; you've just not been willing to show them until now." Ray chuckled softly at the, dare he say it, fear in his friend's eyes. He clearly didn't know what he was getting into, and this was when Ray suddenly realised why Kai was having so much trouble talking; why he was here, having this conversation with him.  
"You've never asked anyone out before have you?"  
Kai didn't say a word. He simply looked at Ray; his usual stalwart expression on his face.   
"You've never been with a girl before?" Ray suddenly understood his friend's problem. He was scared; scared of letting go, of actually feeling. He'd spent so long being closed off to others that he didn't know how to open up. Ray began to wonder what was different about this girl that Kai had decided he wanted to open up. They say that when you meet someone, you know there and then what they are going to mean to you. Was this what had happened to Kai? Ray wasn't sure but he had a feeling he was going to find out...


	6. Chapter 6

"You've never been with a girl before?" Ray suddenly understood his friend's problem. He was scared; scared of letting go, of actually feeling. He'd spent so long being closed off to others that he didn't know how to open up. Ray began to wonder what was different about this girl that Kai had decided he wanted to open up. They say that when you meet someone, you know there and then what they are going to mean to you. Was this what had happened to Kai? Ray wasn't sure but he had a feeling he was going to find out...

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Ray spent a moment taking this in. Kai, the master of the cold shoulder, wanted relationship advice on his very first relationship. Ok. He could handle that, after all he was the master of understanding. Ray took a sip of his coffee. Kai was still looking steadfastly at the table. He was in a state of shock himself. He felt so strange. It was as if he wasn't here and instead he was watching somebody else have this conversation. However, despite the weirdness he wanted to continue talking to Ray; he wanted to change, which was what was scaring him the most.  
"Right. You say you've met this girl. Did you meet her last night when you were with Sarah?"   
"Yeah. She was working on the bar of the restaurant."  
"Have you spoken to her? Does she know who you are?"  
"We said hello, we talked and she ended up giving me her number."  
"You have her number? That's a good start."  
Ray pondered this bit of information for a second.  
"Well, I think you need to go on a date with her, but not a full on one. You just need to get to know her a bit."  
Kai looked up at Ray as if to say and how the hell do I do that!  
"You have to call her and ask her out. You could go for a drink at a nice bar so that you can just talk but it's a relatively comfortable place. I would suggest a movie but you're not keen on them."  
Kai looked down at the table again, mulling over what Ray had said. It wouldn't be too bad, just going for a drink, that's all, nothing more than that.  
"Ok. But what do I talk about."  
Ray sighed. Kai really was clueless. At this rate he would be going with him to mediate between the two of them.  
"Just ask her about herself. Women always like to talk about themselves. You could talk about your.."  
"I am not going to tell her about me!"  
"Ok, ok... You will have to reveal something about yourself at some point you know."  
Kai gave Ray a 'not if I've got anything to do with it' look, and Ray once again sighed into his coffee.  
"Right. Now we just have to get the ball rolling. Call her."  
"What!"  
"You have to call her. For it to be a date, she kind of has to be there, so you have to call her."   
Kai reluctantly got out his mobile phone and the napkin with Jiraya's number on it. He kept it in his pocket because... well...he didn't know what else to do with it! Kai was mentally kicking himself. He was hesitating; showing weakness in front of another. He was struggling with his reluctance to show emotion and therefore, in his mind, weakness, but also his need to show strength in being able to overcome any problem that faced him.  
Kai dialled Jiraya's number.  
"It's ringing." Kai stated. Ray simply nodded and finished off his rapidly cooling coffee.  
"It's still ringing...Er... yes... hello Jiraya. It's Kai... from the bar? Yes. I was wondering... _cough_... if you'd like to go for a drink sometime? Er.. yeah... when?... Samuel's Bar?... Yeah. How about tomorrow night?...7ish?.. Ok then. I'll meet you there. Bye."  
Kai exhaled deeply and put his phone back in his pocket. _Done._  
"Now that wasn't too hard was it?"  
Kai just looked at Ray, who could almost see the flames of anger in Kai's eyes at such a question being asked in that tone.  
"Ok. Ok. Don't kill me yet. We've still got along way to go..."

* * *

Ok, so I'm not very impressed with this chapter myself, but it kind of sets up for the next chapter. Pleas read and review though, I'm happy to read all comments. Thanks:) 


	7. Chapter 7

"It's still ringing...Er... yes... hello Jiraya. It's Kai... from the bar? Yes. I was wondering... _cough_... if you'd like to go for a drink sometime? Er.. yeah... Samuel's Bar?... Yeah... when?...How about tomorrow night?...7ish?.. Ok then. I'll meet you there. Bye."  
Kai exhaled deeply and put his phone back in his pocket. _Done._  
"Now that wasn't too hard was it?"  
Kai just looked at Ray, who could almost see the flames of anger in Kai's eyes at such a question being asked in that tone.  
"Ok. Ok. Don't kill me yet. We've still got along way to go..."

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

"Are you done yet?" Ray called through the bathroom door. He put his ear up against the door and could hear much cursing coming from the room's occupant.  
Kai was struggling to pull a comb through his thick hair as Ray had insisted that it needed something doing to it before the dreaded date. He stepped back and looked at himself in the mirror.  
"It's fine." He assured himself. He'd managed to tame his hair a little bit but it still held some of the unruliness of its owner.  
Kai opened the bathroom door to be greeted by a defeated looking Ray.  
"Well, I don't suppose it'll go any better then that. Nevermind. Come on, you don't wanna be late." Kai followed Ray to his car and got in the passenger seat.

The ride to Samuel's was a very quiet one. Kai's was more of a nervous silence. Ray's one of anticipation. He was excited for Kai. He wanted this to go well for his former captain. He felt that he deserved to have a bit if normality in his life. Ray pulled up outside the bar and... nothing happened.  
"Go on then."  
Kai sat there.  
"Kai, it'll be fine. You're Kai Hiwatari. Since when does anything not go how you plan!"  
At that Kai awoke from his temporary paralysis, quickly got out the car and walked into the bar. Ray drove away speedily, not wanting to give Kai any excuse to back out and get back in the car.  
Kai headed straight for the bar and ordered himself his usual; double vodka, straight. "I wondered when you were going to get here."  
Kai swung around quickly.   
"Oh. Hi. I didn't realise you were already here."  
"I've not been here long."  
Jiraya looked different to when Kai had last seen her, she had had her hair tied back in a ponytail when she'd been working at the bar of the restaurant. However, now she had her hair down, framing her round face perfectly. She still wore no make-up that Kai could see, apart from her lips looked slightly shiny. Kai guessed that was some sort of glossy stuff. He wasn't exactly an expert on women's toiletries so he didn't really know what it was. Jiraya was wearing a simple off-white top and a creamy coloured knee length skirt that, overall, made her look quite elegant but still casual. Kai once again noticed those piercing green eyes and found himself being lost in them. He couldn't help it, there was just something about them. He suddenly realised her was staring and looked away sharply.  
"Something wrong?" Jiraya asked, concerned.  
"No. Nothing's wrong." Kai searched desperately for something to say. He liked the silence, but he was starting to feel uncomfortable. How could he have let himself get into such an unfamiliar situation? He hated not being in control.  
"Have you worked at the bar long?"  
"Well, I've worked there for nearly two years, which I guess you could say isn't long, but it feels like longer. Do you work?"  
Kai started at being asked a question. He wasn't usually one to be forthcoming with information about himself. He considered the question.  
"I do something you wouldn't understand so there's no point explaining."  
"Oh."   
Silence followed.  
The night continued with the pair exchanging small titbits of information every now and then. The night really didn't seem to be going well, and Kai was getting more and more closed off every second. This was just too strange to him. Jiraya had noticed this about Kai and was getting curious about this young man whom had asked her out but then seemed to be enjoying the night less and less as it went on. She had been on many dates before, but this was definitely the weirdest one. She'd been thrilled when Kai had asked her out as she'd spotted him as soon as he'd walked into the restaurant the other night. He'd stuck out as a person who really didn't want to be there. His whole demeanour had been defensive from the second he'd entered. However she'd, for one thought he was absolutely gorgeous, but also thought that he looked mysterious. She wanted to understand him and she didn't even know why. She was intrigued by him. This is why she persevered with him.

Half an hour later and the couple were no better off. Kai was still avoiding most of Jiraya's questions, and Jiraya was still trying to get him to answer them, when the lights in the bar suddenly dimmed and music came on.  
Kai looked around, slightly confused.   
"The place turns into a disco after half eight." Jiraya explained. "Do you want to dance?"  
Kai gave Jiraya a look and flatly replied,  
"No."  
"Come on. One dance. I swear. But I suppose if you're scared then we could just stay here." Jiraya purposely laid down a challenge to Kai who picked up on it immediately. Kai Hiwatari never refused a challenge... but it was dancing. Kai didn't dance. It was pathetic and girly and just not right! But then again she was questioning Kai's courage and that couldn't be allowed to stand. Kai made a move to go with Jiraya but then stopped.  
"Come on Kai," Jiraya's voice softened. "Just one dance..." A bolt of electricity shot up Kai's arm as she lightly took hold of his hand. He looked down at where their hands were entwined and suddenly felt quite giddy. Her touch felt like... like a live power cable attached to his body, but it felt...nice? Kai looked up into the hand's owner's face. Jiraya was smiling softly. Those piercing eyes were once again penetrating his cold exterior. He couldn't stop it. It was what had caused him to ask her out in the first place. Those eyes...  
"Er.. em.." _Stuttering again! Get a hold of yourself Kai!_ He mentally scolded. Jiraya's face brightened further.  
"Oh good. Come on then." She said cheerfully, and proceeded to drag Kai across to the rapidly filling dance floor.

* * *

Another chapter up. Hope you like it. It should be getting good soon. I've got some good ideas for the next few chapters, especially the next one. In fact I might write it straight away so that I don't have chance to forget it! 


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Kai," Jiraya's voice softened. "Just one dance..." A bolt of electricity shot up Kai's arm as she lightly took hold of his hand. He looked down at where their hands were entwined and suddenly felt quite giddy. Her touch felt like... like a live power cable attached to his body, but it felt...nice? Kai looked up into the hand's owner's face. Jiraya was smiling softly. Those piercing eyes were once again penetrating his cold exterior. He couldn't stop it. It was what had caused him to ask her out in the first place. Those eyes...  
"Er.. em.." _Stuttering again! Get a hold of yourself Kai!_ He mentally scolded. Jiraya's face brightened further.  
"Oh good. Come on then." She said cheerfully, and proceeded to drag Kai across to the rapidly filling dance floor.

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Kai was extremely reluctant to follow Jiraya, but he couldn't look like he was being dragged so he quickly caught up with her and walked by her side.  
Once the pair were in the middle of the dance floor Jiraya spun around to face Kai. Kai stood perfectly still, watching her. He may have agreed to come up to the dance floor but he sure as hell wasn't going to do anything now he was here. Jiraya began moving her hips from side to side, dancing in front of a rather awkward looking Kai. "Come on. You have to move you know. It's not actually dancing unless you move..."  
She cocked her head sideways and put her hands on her hips in the manner of a teacher reprimanding a wayward child.  
Kai simply stood there in his typical arms folded across the chest pose, perfectly resembling a stubborn child.  
Jiraya sighed and took both of Kai's hands in hers. Once again Kai felt that electricity and was mesmerised by it. Jiraya started to gently swing Kai's hands back and forth in the way that you would teach a child to dance its first dance.

Kai was dumbstruck. His feet were still unmoving but he had lost the power of movement in his arms. Jiraya was controlling him like a puppet. He looked up from his arms into Jiraya's face who was smiling warmly, and his mouth made the smallest smile imaginable. The pair must have looked a strange sight to anyone who was watching the dance floor as an attractive young woman danced with a very wooden, reluctant-looking man, who wasn't actually moving any part of his body other than his hands which were being moved by the young woman.   
The two went on like this for the entire song. Kai felt extremely odd. He felt like he was floating; like he wasn't actually there; and it was all just a dream. He started looking at Jiraya differently. Not as a stranger whom he'd come out for a drink with, but as someone he could spend time with.

The music suddenly changed to a very fast dance beat, effectively jerking Kai from his dream world. He pulled his hands away from Jiraya's sharply as if she'd suddenly become very hot. Jiraya looked almost hurt and looked at Kai oddly. She'd thought he'd been enjoying the dance.  
Kai was abruptly very aware that he'd just been dancing in public with a woman, and that he'd been thinking of her in a way that he was definitely not used to, and quickly turned tail and headed towards the bar. Jiraya watched him hurry off, confused that he could act so cold after such a breakthrough in the evening.  
"Double vodka, straight." Kai demanded.  
"Kai?" Jiraya questioned quietly after following him off the dance floor.  
"You said one dance." Kai said harshly.  
Jiraya was taken aback at Kai's tone, but persevered anyway.  
"It's ok you know. Dancing and enjoying it. It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
Kai stared resolutely at the glass in front of him before throwing it back in one. He felt angry. Not angry at Jiraya, but angry at himself. He'd shown weakness; he'd let himself open up in front of another. He'd never admit it, but it had scared him. Jiraya placed a hand on his. Kai felt the familiar tingle.  
"Kai? Are you ok?" Her voice was laced with concern and Kai couldn't stand it. It made him feel pathetic; weak. He stood up.  
"I'm going." He said in a tone that wasn't to be argued with.  
"What? Kai..."  
Kai turned and walked out of the bar and stormed down the street. His head was screaming at him.  
_How could I let myself do that? I touched her. I danced. This isn't me. No. Wait. I should go back. I left her there on her own. Why did I leave? It's not right. I'm not right. I don't know what to do. How can I not know what to do? Do I... like... No...It's not possible...No. I'm right. Feeling is wrong. It's weak. And I'M NOT WEAK!_

Jiraya stood at the bar. She didn't understand what had just happened. One moment they were both enjoying each other's company and then he'd suddenly gone off the deep end and stormed off. Kai was strange, that was for sure. However, despite the way he'd just treated her, she wanted to know more...

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. I really wanted to get this up before it went out of my head. Please read and review! Thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9

Jiraya stood at the bar. She didn't understand what had just happened. One moment they were both enjoying each other's company and then he'd suddenly gone off the deep end and stormed off. Kai was strange, that was for sure. However, despite the way he'd just treated her, she wanted to know more...

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Ray couldn't understand. It had been three days since he'd dropped Kai off at Samuel's for his date with Jiraya and he hadn't seen or heard from Kai. They had agreed to meet up the day after so that Ray could find out how it had gone, but Kai had never shown up. He was worried about his friend. It was extremely rare that Kai was late for anything let alone not show up at all. This was why he was on his way to Kai's house, for he hadn't been returning Ray's calls either.  
Ray soon reached Kai's door and knocked it. He stepped back a pace and waited... No answer. He knocked again, a little harder this time. Again he waited. He was about to knock a third time when the door opened and Kai appeared.  
"Hello Ray." Ray tried to read something in Kai's expression but as usual the stalwart ex-blader was giving nothing away.  
"Hi Kai. May I come in?"  
"I'm a little busy..." Kai replied.  
"I won't stay long," Ray pushed.  
"Ok, just for a short while." Kai finally relented, and moved aside to allow Ray through.  
Kai shut the door and walked through into the kitchen. Ray followed and sat down at the table.  
Kai poured two glasses of water and put one in front of Ray before sitting opposite him with the other glass. Ray gratefully took a long drink of the water as his mouth had suddenly gone dry looking at his former captain, sitting there looking extremely calm and unfazed.  
"So how are you?" Ray began, not wanting to jump straight into the events of the date. "Fine."   
Ray struggled to think of anything else to ask and so had no other choice but to get on with it.  
Ray coughed and finally asked, "How did your date with Jiraya go?"  
"Fine." Kai replied tartly, taking a swig of his water.  
Ray looked at Kai in disbelief. He was being so calm about something which had been causing him so much trouble only a few days earlier. He peered more closely at Kai who feeling the intensity of Ray's stare shifted uncomfortably. Ray noticed this and realised that Kai was hiding something.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. It was fine." However, Kai's answer did not hold the same confidence as his first reply, and Ray picked up on it immediately.  
"What happened?" Ray asked softly.  
Kai again shifted in his seat. He didn't want to talk about what had happened. He didn't want to talk about the fact that he'd been weak, about the fact that he'd come home and drunk so much that he hadn't even made it up the stairs and had ended up instead waking up at the bottom of them in the morning, still holding the bottle of vodka. He didn't want to tell Ray that he'd then thrown himself into his work and hadn't left the house since that night. Just thinking about all this was making Kai angry at himself again.  
"Nothing." Kai said, his voice cracking slightly with his annoyance at himself.  
Ray shrank back in his seat slightly. He sensed Kai's reluctance to talk, but wanted to help his friend get over whatever had happened.  
"You can talk to me. I won't judge you. I won't even talk. I'll just listen." Ray said, keeping his voice calm and soothing. However, Kai was beyond kind words. "I don't want to talk. Now can you please leave." Kai's voice was barely below a shout as he struggled with the feelings that were reigniting within him.  
"I just want to help y.."  
Kai stood and walked out of the room towards the front door and opened it.  
"I have work to do. Goodbye Ray." Kai's whole body was tensed and Ray felt that he could turn at any moment, and so made to leave but not before turning to Kai, "Ok. I'll go. But remember that I'm always here to talk. I'm your friend Kai. Remember that."  
Kai said nothing but shut the door after Ray. He then turned and walked into the study and over to the drinks cabinet where he poured himself a large vodka...

Ray walked down the street with more questions than he had arrived at Kai's house with. What had happened that night to get Kai so worked up? He knew that there was only one place he would get the answers he sought as stepped up his pace to find them...

* * *

Not a great chapter, but I kinda needed to write this to help me get onto the next chapter cos I was a bit stuck, but I know what I'm doing now, so the next chapter should be good. I'll try to update soon too. Please keep reading and thank-you for all the lovely reviews. They really help spur me on to write! 


	10. Chapter 10

Ray walked down the street with more questions than he had arrived at Kai's house with. What had happened that night to get Kai so worked up? He knew that there was only one place he would get the answers he sought as stepped up his pace to find them...

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

Ray entered the restaurant where Jiraya worked and walked straight up to the bar. He didn't know what she looked like so he asked the barman if she was in that day.  
"No. This is Jiraya's day off. She'll be in tomorrow. What do you want her for?"  
"I just need to talk to her. It's pretty important I see. Do you know how I could get hold of her?"  
"I could give you her phone number I suppose, but only if it's important. I don't like giving people's numbers out without their permission."  
"It's important." Ray said nodding his head earnestly.  
The barman looked Ray up and dawn for a second as if deciding whether he was genuine or not and must have decided he was because he disappeared into the back of the bar and came out holding a piece of paper which he gave to Ray.  
"Thank-you very much. This is much appreciated." Ray said beaming at the piece of paper he now held.  
Ray left the restaurant and used his mobile to call Jiraya. She answered quickly and was surprised to find out who was calling. After a few minutes it was agreed that they would meet up at a local park in half an hour to talk in person.

Ray sat on the bench and watched the wind disturbing the surface of the river in front of him. It seemed like he'd been there for hours when in fact it had only been fifteen minutes.  
"Ray?"   
Ray stood and turned around to see the source of the question.   
"Yes. I'm Ray. You must be Jiraya."  
"Yes." The pair shook hands before sitting on the bench in a rather awkward silence, after all they had never met before.  
"So why did you call me anyway?"  
Ray had been sure he was doing the right thing before he'd made that phone call, but now that Jiraya was here, he wasn't so sure. However, they were both here now. He might as well do something.  
"I saw Kai today, and he wasn't exactly himself. Well I suppose he was himself, his old self, but there was something else, and I figured it must have had something to do with your date the other night."  
"Oh." Jiraya looked at the floor, remembering how that night had ended.  
"I take it it didn't go well then?"  
"No, well yeah... It did go well sort of. We were kind of uncomfortable at first. You know what first dates are like. Conversation was a bit slow, but then the music started and we went to the dance floor..."  
"Wait. WE went to the dance floor, you mean Kai as well?"  
"Yeah. He was a bit reluctant but he did come."  
"Right... Go on..."  
"Yeah, so he didn't seem to want to dance so I kind of...helped him. I held his hands and danced with him. He was stiff as a board, but he did move... sort of. But when the song ended, it was like a steel door came down. He just flipped and stormed off."  
Ray listened to Jiraya's account of what happened and started to slot the pieces together. He knew Kai better than Jiraya did and he had an idea of what had made Kai change so suddenly. He sighed and looked up at Jiraya. The hurt was plain on her face. Kai hadn't treated her very nicely and it was obvious that it had affected her. Ray just hoped that it wasn't terminal. Jiraya seemed nice and Ray wanted her relationship with Kai to get somewhere.  
"Ok. I think I may have some idea of what happened here, and I'm going to have to tell you something about Kai that I really shouldn't. But I want you to understand why Kai behaved that way and if I don't tell you this then you won't."  
Jiraya looked a little puzzled but nodded anyway.  
Ray sighed once more, and began,  
"Kai is a very... private man. He's not had the greatest of lives, and has been brought up to believe that certain things that you or I would find completely normal and healthy to be wrong..."  
Ray paused to watch the reactions on Jiraya's face, but as of yet, her expression hadn't changed.  
"He believes that having feelings for other people is wrong. It took me along time to break through his barriers to become his friend and even now he can't always confide in me. This is why he's never been close to anyone before. The walls that he's built around his emotions just won't let him. He doesn't know how to let those walls down."   
Jiraya stared at Ray. Was this true? Kai had never been close to anyone. No wonder he had run away when she had gotten close to him. He'd been scared. He didn't understand his own feelings.  
"Why are you telling me this?... _Wait, Kai ran away from me. Does he have feelings for me? But we've only just met_."  
Jiraya looked down at the floor as she ran through what Ray had said about Kai. They had only just met and Kai already had feelings for her, but then again, hadn't she had feelings for him. From the first moment she'd seen him she'd wanted to know him... She'd never seen him before in her life and yet she'd felt closer to him then she'd felt to anyone she'd ever been out with, but they'd spent perhaps 3 hours together, if that. Ray had been watching Jiraya all this time, and he was quite puzzled by her reaction. She hadn't been put off by what he'd said yet, there was an obvious confusion written in her expression that he didn't understand.  
"Jiraya?"   
"Kai has feelings for me?" Jiraya asked quietly.  
"I think he does, which is why he's so...scared..."  
Jiraya paused again.  
"I...I think I have feelings for him too... but how can that be. I don't even know him; he doesn't know me. We're virtual strangers!"  
Ray once again looked into Jiraya's eyes and realised something. He'd said something to Kai in that first conversation where this all started that he hadn't quite believed, but now he thought, perhaps its true. Here was someone who had known from their first meeting of another that there was something between them, and that other person felt the exact same way. However, whereas Jiraya was perfectly able to show her feelings and take this leap into the unknown, Kai was not. Kai didn't know how, Ray had tried and failed teach him, but maybe Jiraya could teach him. Perhaps she could teach Kai to fly...

* * *

I like this chapter, you may not, and your welcome to say so, but please only constructive criticism. I know the ending is bit corny, but if you think about it, Kai is learning how to have feelings and that is kind of, metaphorically, learning to fly. Anyway I've rambled on enough. Oh and just to clarify _itallics_ is thinking.  
Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

Ray once again looked into Jiraya's eyes and realised something. He'd said something to Kai in that first conversation where this all started that he hadn't quite believed, but now he thought, perhaps its true. Here was someone who had known from their first meeting of another that there was something between them, and that other person felt the exact same way. However, whereas Jiraya was perfectly able to show her feelings and take this leap into the unknown, Kai was not. Kai didn't know how, Ray had tried and failed teach him, but maybe Jiraya could teach him. Perhaps she could teach Kai to fly...

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

Ray and Jiraya had talked for a long time in the park and had ended the conversation feeling no more certain about their next course of action than when they had started it. However, they had agreed on one thing; this situation could not be left as it was; Kai had to be brought out his shell and into the real world.  
Jiraya had sat on the bench on her own in the park for some time after Ray had left. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do. Ray had given her Kai's address and she wanted to go around there, but she was scared, scared of what Kai might do or say if she just appeared on his doorstep. But then again what did she have to lose. She didn't have Kai now, and if it went badly she still wouldn't have Kai, but if it went well she might be able to get closer to him. Jiraya sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. The moon was already out, and was hovering behind wisps of clouds.  
"What should I do?" She asked in a whispered tone.  
She sighed and stared at the moon.   
"What should I do...?"

Kai paced up and down his study. He'd been restless ever since Ray had gone. He felt a little foolish. He'd over-reacted really. Ray was only trying to help. He had thought about calling him, but every time he went near the phone, his pride forced him away again.   
He stopped in front of his desk and picked up the glass that was there, only to see that it was empty. He went over to the drinks cabinet to fill it and discovered that the bottle too was empty. He irritably slammed the glass onto the cabinet, almost hard enough to break it and picked up his keys and jacket and headed out the door to go to the nearest shop.

..."Thank-you. And here's your credit card."  
Kai took his card from the cashier and picked up the bag. He walked out of the shop and down the road removing the bottle of vodka as he did and throwing away the bag that it had been contained in. He wrenched open the top of the bottle and took a large swig. He noticed a park up ahead of him, and, not wanting to go home just yet, he headed for it.   
By the time Kai had gotten to the park he had already drunk nearly a third of the vodka and was swaying slightly as he walked. He felt a little light-headed and decided that maybe it would be a good idea to sit down. He could make out a bench ahead of him and made his very wobbly way towards it.

"I might as well go home. It's too late to go and see Kai now."  
Jiraya got up from the bench and started to make her way out of the park. She hadn't realised that it had gotten quite so dark and was a little unnerved by the shadows in the trees around her. It was quiet too. There was no traffic noise here, and it was far enough from the houses not to be able to hear anything from them either. All Jiraya could hear was the occasional rustle of the trees and the rippling of the water in the river. There were lights in the park but the only purpose they seemed to serve was to enhance the shadows. Jiraya shivered involuntarily and sped up slightly in a bid to get back to civilisation faster.  
"Excuse me?"  
Jiraya started at the sudden intrusion of a voice in the quiet. She turned to see a bedraggled old man who stunk of cheap alcohol and rubbish.   
"Have you got any spare change ma'am?"  
"Erm... no sorry. I don't have any money on me."  
Jiraya took a step away from the foul smelling man.  
"Are you sure?"  
The man spoke with a slight slur as if he'd been drinking all day.  
"I'm sure. Sorry."  
The man made to ask again and advanced on Jiraya before deciding that she was telling the truth and leaving her alone.   
Jiraya let out a sigh of relief and stepped up her pace to a jog to get out of the park. She could see the exit from the park when she heard a low moan coming from a bench she had just passed. She turned to see what had caused the sound only to see a shapeless black lump on the bench. Her instinct was to keep going and get home as quickly as possible, but something made her stay. She cautiously moved towards the bench and peered at the lump. She almost jumped back in surprise when she saw that it was Kai. He was barely conscious, clutching an empty vodka bottle in one hand. "Kai?" She asked tentatively.  
All she got in response was a grunt as Kai rolled more onto his back, almost rolling off the bench entirely in the process.  
She moved closer and gently shook him.  
"Kai?"   
Again Kai replied with noise rather then words.  
Jiraya realised that she couldn't just leave Kai here. It was a cold night and the park wasn't exactly the safest of places, but could she even shift him on her own?  
"Kai. I'm going to take you home. Ok?" She told Kai in a firm voice. Jiraya pushed Kai's legs off of the bench and hooked her arm under his shoulder. With one massive heave she hauled him off the bench and onto his feet, which almost toppled them both over the opposite way.  
"Whoah! You're heavier than I thought Kai!" Jiraya gasped through clenched teeth. "Now come on Kai. You have to do some of the work here!"  
Kai's head was flopped onto his chest; he wasn't really conscious but Jiraya hauled him forwards and his legs eventually started shuffling forwards, even if it was with great effort.  
Jiraya soon realised that she wouldn't be able to drag Kai all the way to his home and so once out of the park she carefully propped Kai up against the wall and got out her mobile.  
"Hi, yeah. Taxi?... Maltres Park. As soon as possible please. Thank-you."  
She then turned just in time to see Kai very slowly sliding down the wall.  
"Whoah...Hold on there Kai.." She said catching him before he hit the ground.   
"You've really hit the bottle hard haven't you?" She mused smiling in spite of herself...

...Jiraya paid the taxi driver and hauled Kai out of the car and up to his front door. However, here she realised she had a problem. She didn't have the keys to get in. She gently leaned Kai against the wall and carefully rummaged through his pockets. She eventually found the keys and then set about finding the one that opened the door. Once unlocked she turned and hooked her arm once again, under Kai's shoulder and half dragged, half steered Kai into the house. She spotted an open door on her left and aimed for it. She peered into the room, noting gratefully that it was a living room and therefore had a sofa she could deposit Kai on. She heaved him through the room and onto the sofa and promptly fell back into the chair that was next to it to recover.  
Jiraya closed her eyes for a second while she got her breath back, and then decided to take stock of the situation. She got up and searched for a light switch. She found one by the door and flipped it on to reveal a very minimalist living room. There was the sofa, the chair, a coffee table and that was it in the room, although she did note a very beautiful coal fireplace at the far end of the room in front of the sofa.  
A loud groan from the settee reminded her of what she was doing here and she went over to Kai. After some awkward manhandling she finally got Kai lying in a straight line across the sofa on his side. She'd taken off his jacket and shoes and covered him in a blanket she'd found on the back of the chair.  
By now Kai was snoring softly. Jiraya knelt in front of him and watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept. He looked so peaceful, so innocent as he lay there. It was hard to believe that this was the cold hearted person that she and Ray had been talking about only hours earlier. She reached out and tenderly stroked his cheek with her thumb. He stirred as she did so, but didn't wake up; rather he seemed to move into Jiraya's touch making her smile contentedly. After a while she decided that it was time she left. However, she didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay and make sure Kai was alright, she wanted to let him know that she cared for him, but she knew that if she was here when Kai awoke it would only provoke those feelings of inadequacy within him that had caused all the problems so far. She looked down at him once more and turned to leave before pausing and kneeling down in front of him once more. Carefully, she pushed back the hair which had flopped down over his forehead and almost imperceptibly brushed her lips against Kai's forehead. Unnoticed by Jiraya, Kai's mouth twitched into the smallest of smiles in his sleep as her warm breath left him.   
"Goodnight Kai." She whispered before leaving quietly...

* * *

I'm not sure about this chapter. I think I like it, but I may rewrite it. I just really wanted to write the next chapter after I finished chapter 10. Any feedback on this one would be great. Thanks! 


	12. Chapter 12

She looked down at him once more and turned to leave before pausing and kneeling down in front of him once more. She carefully pushed back his hair and almost imperceptibly brushed her lips against Kai's forehead.  
"Goodnight Kai." She whispered before leaving quietly...

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

Kai let out a low groan as he forced his eyes open. He felt horrible. He looked around and noted that he was in his own home on his settee but he couldn't for the life of him think of how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered was going out to the shop. He hoped nobody had seen him. He didn't usually let himself get into such a state that he couldn't remember what he'd done. Alcohol was one of his few vices and he enjoyed the odd glass but last night he didn't even remember using a glass. He pushed aside the blanket that was covering him and stretched. He was still fully clothed and they didn't feel very nice on him. He gave the shirt a sniff and pulled away in disgust. He peeled it off as he walked to the stairs. He needed a shower and he needed it now.

Ten minutes later Kai was washed, shaven and dressed in a clean casual shirt and trousers. He went down to the kitchen and switched on the kettle. His hair was damp from the shower and kept flopping over his face. He irritably pushed it back and paused. The movement felt strange to him. He'd done it a million times before but just then it had stirred something inside him. He shook off the feeling as déjà vu, and continued making his coffee.

Several hours later, Kai was busy in his office when he heard a knock at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone and he was half hoping it was Ray so that he could apologise, not that he would physically say the words, but Ray would know he was sorry. Ray could always understand what people were saying even if they weren't actually saying it.  
He went to open the door and was shocked at who was there.  
"Jiraya?"  
"Hi Kai." Jiraya said cautiously. "May I come in?"  
Kai was a little taken aback. Jiraya was the last person he had expected to see, after what he'd said to her at the bar. Should he let her in and risk a conversation with her, or should he turn her away and just forget they'd ever met. He eventually came to a decison.  
"Yes. Come in." He replied confidently.  
Jiraya walked past Kai into the hallway. It looked a lot different in the light then it had done the previous night when it was dark, although it held the same minimalist decoration as the living room.  
Kai shut the door behind her and strode ahead into the kitchen. Jiraya followed. "Would you like a drink?"  
"Yes please. Just water, thank you."  
Kai poured the drink and then sat down at the table, purposely choosing the chair furthest away from Jiraya.  
Jiraya took a sip of her drink. She was here. She was in Kai's house, but now what should she do. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat and cautiously looked up at Kai who was staring steadfastly across the table at her, as if he saw it as a challenge to not look away from her and show that he was uncomfortable too.  
"Just so you know Kai, there's no hard feelings about the other night."  
Kai wasn't quite sure what to make of that. He'd been extremely rude to Jiraya, and had left her, with no explanation, in a bar, on her own. How could that not have upset her.  
"Ok. Good.." He really wanted to apologise, just say sorry for what he'd done, but the words stuck in his throat. Saying sorry meant admitting he was wrong and Kai couldn't to that. It wasn't him.  
Jiraya looked quizzically at Kai. He'd looked like he'd been about to say something but then no words had come out of his mouth.

The two sat in silence for several minutes. Jiraya started to regret coming here, this wasn't going to solve anything. How could you get close to a man who wouldn't even let you be near him? She sighed and looked down at the table.  
Kai meanwhile was still staring at Jiraya. He couldn't take his eyes off her, not only because he wanted to prove he wasn't afraid, but because she looked so sad. She looked defeated, as if she'd given up. He hated to see her like that. He wanted to stop her feeling sad, but how could he do that without proving himself weak. He mentally kicked himself. He was thinking of feelings again. Why was he doing this? He'd never done it before. What was so different about this one girl that made him feel so strange? His eyes dipped towards the table but he quickly shifted his gaze back to Jiraya. She sighed and her whole body drooped. Kai's resolve faltered and he nearly got out of his chair and went over to her. He wanted to hold her, to make her feel safe... but he didn't. He simply sat there, as if he were carved in stone.   
Jiraya hadn't noticed the flickering emotions crossing Kai's face as she'd sat there willing herself to get up and leave because her visit here had been pointless. There was nothing she could do that would ever get through to Kai. Although... she had nothing to lose and nothing to gain at this point, she could just try anything. She could go for something completely uncharacteristic and spontaneous and it wouldn't matter. She dragged her eyes off of the table and looked up at Kai. He was still staring resolutely down the table at her. She pushed herself up off the chair and walked around to where Kai was sitting. She went quickly not wanting to give herself the chance to back out. Kai stood also, thinking that perhaps she was going to leave so this awkwardness could end. Jiraya continued straight up to Kai until their noses were almost touching and captured Kai's lips in a firm but gentle kiss. She felt Kai's whole body tense up at the sudden invasion of his personal space. Jiraya broke the kiss and ran out the kitchen and of the house as fast as her legs could carry her, not wanting to hear Kai reject her...

* * *

Another chapter already. Wow. I've never written anything this quick (apart from maybe an essay that I'd left to the night before it was due in). Hope you like this one. I kind of like it. Although the more I do this story the more critical I'm getting of my work, but I guess everyone does that. I always pick more holes in my own work than anybody elses. Anoybody else do that? 


	13. Chapter 13

Jiraya continued straight up to Kai until their noses were almost touching and captured Kai's lips in a firm but gentle kiss. She felt Kai's whole body tense up at the sudden invasion of his personal space. Jiraya broke the kiss and ran out the kitchen and of the house as fast as her legs could carry her, not wanting to hear Kai reject her...

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

Kai stood rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was paralysed with a rush of changing emotions; shock, happiness, disgust, fear...He quickly snapped out of it and sat down heavily on the chair behind him. But then he got up again. Maybe he should follow her, he could finish that kiss. He wanted to finish that kiss, but... no... this wasn't right. Why did she kiss him? Did she...care about him? He cared about her... maybe this was a good thing. That night, when he'd left her, he hadn't scared her off. She still wanted to be with him. No! He was letting his mind run away from him... Maybe it hadn't happened. Maybe she'd just walked up to him and then left. It was possible. He'd wanted it to happen so he'd just imagined it. He put a finger up to his lips. No he could still feel her there. It had only been for the briefest of moments but it had happened. Wait...No, he couldn't think about that kiss. It was wrong, it was weak, and he wasn't weak. He was strong. He couldn't let something as stupid as this make him so confused. He had to come to a decision. But what was the decision. He didn't even know what the choices were...

Jiraya ran down the street, her eyes wide with shock. She couldn't believe she'd actually taken a leap like that! But she was glad she had. Kai now knew where she stood. It was up to him now. She slowed down to a walk and headed home. All she could do now was wait...

Kai walked over to the sink and poured a large glass of water. He drained the glass and filled it once more. He drank that one down too, and then splashed some of the tap water on his face. He paused watching the water swirling in the sink. His head was chattering wildly at him, throwing up all kinds of questions that he couldn't answer. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to clear his mind. After a few minutes he started to relax and turned off the tap. He headed into the living room and lay down on the settee. He closed his eyes once more and it wasn't long before he was asleep...

Kai awoke with a start a few hours later having had a very vivid dream. He'd been holding hands with Jiraya walking through a park that he hadn't recognised, when someone had come up behind them and started screaming at them that were being wrong and disgusting. He couldn't see the man's face but they were extremely angry. Then they had grabbed hold of Jiraya and started to drag her away from him. She had protested frantically; clawing at her captor but to no avail. Kai had screamed at them to let her go but they'd just kept going. He'd tried to follow but more men had appeared and were holding him back. He screamed her name and she screamed back for him. He struggled desperately to get to her, but he was trapped. All he could do was watch her move further and further away from his grasp. That was when he'd woken up. He was panting heavily and sat up on the sofa holding his head in his hands. His breathing soon returned to normal and he got up and headed towards the kitchen sink. He splashed water on his face and scooped some up to his mouth to drink. Kai paused focussing only on his breathing before looking up with a very determined expression on his face. He knew what he had to do. He went to his study and picked up his jacket. He then strode confidently to the door and out the house. He wasn't going to be weak anymore...

* * *

This is a very short chapter but I wasn't sure how I was going to write Kai's feelings about the end of chapter 12. I hope I've conveyed them alright because it was probably one of the hardest parts to write so far. Hopefully chapter 14 should be up soon. I should be able to write it tomorrow or possibly tonight, but it all depends on how everything else goes. 


	14. Chapter 14

Kai paused focussing only on his breathing before looking up with a very determined expression on his face. He knew what he had to do. He went to his study and picked up his jacket. He then strode confidently to the door and out the house. He wasn't going to be weak anymore...

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

Ray put down the work he'd been marking and went to answer the door. He didn't know who would be knocking. He'd not been expecting anyone, which was why he'd been trying to finish the marking he'd neglected over the past few days.  
He opened the door to reveal a very determined looking Kai.  
"Erm.. Hi Kai. What's up?"  
"I need to know where Jiraya lives."   
"Er..sorry Kai. I don't know."  
Kai swore under his breath.  
"What's up Kai?"  
"I need to see her."  
The expression on Kai's face was unreadable. He looked as though he was a man on a mission and Ray had only seen that expression once before, and he knew it meant that Kai meant business.  
"Try the restaurant where she works. That's where I got her phone number from."  
"Thank-you." Kai said curtly and turned and strode off down the street. Ray watched his friend's retreating back with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. The last time Kai had been like this he'd beaten an unbeaten blading prodigy, and if Kai was in the same mood, Ray was sure he'd get what he wanted.

Kai walked purposefully into the restaurant where he'd first met Jiraya and headed straight for the bar.  
"What can I get you Sir?" The barman asked politely.  
"Do you know Jiraya? She works here behind the bar."  
"Yeah. I know Jiraya. She was supposed to be in tonight, but I haven't seen her."  
"Do you know her address? It's important that I talk to her." Kai kept his voice serious and level, as if he were talking to one of his business associates.  
"I do, but I can't just give it out to a stranger."  
"I'm not a stranger. I'm a friend of hers. I need to give her an important message."  
The barman looked at the young man in front of her. Kai wouldn't have known this but it as the same man who had given Ray Jiraya's phone number and he as a little curious as to why these strange men kept wanting to talk to Jiraya. He again looked over Kai. He seemed like a trustworthy figure. He certainly looked confident, but he just didn't seem like the type of person Jiraya would associate with.  
"How do you know Jiraya?" He questioned.  
Kai remained very calm and replied "We met here not long ago and I was meant to pick her up to go out tonight but I lost her address."  
The barman again looked at Kai for any signs that he may be lying, but he could see none. To be truthful, he could see no reason not to give this man Jiraya's address. He gave in and wrote down the address on a bar receipt.   
"Here." He wasn't entirely comfortable with this, but the man looked like he was used to getting his own way and he didn't want to cause a scene.  
Kai gratefully took the piece of paper, thanked the man and left the restaurant, where he began the walk to Jiraya's house.

He'd been thinking of what he was going to say all the while he'd been walking, and now that he actually knew where he was going, he was starting to doubt what he'd thought before, but he kept going. He'd made his decision. Ten minutes later he came to a house near the outskirts of town. Without hesitation he walked up to it and rang the doorbell. He heard some noise on the other side of the door, like someone fumbling with their keys and then it opened...

* * *

I haven't completely decided how I should end this. I've got two endings in my head. (by the way this isn't necessarily the end of the story, just the end of this section). Maybe you, the readers would like to give me some suggestions. I'll take any comments anyone makes, be they bad or good, but please only constructive criticism, anyways, I've rambled on long enough. I'd better get on with the next chapter! 


	15. Chapter 15

He'd been thinking of what he was going to say all the while he'd been walking, and now that he actually knew where he was going, he was starting to doubt what he'd thought before, but he kept going. He'd made his decision. Ten minutes later he came to a house near the outskirts of town. Without hesitation he walked up to it and rang the doorbell. He heard some noise on the other side of the door, like someone fumbling with their keys and then it opened...

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

"Kai?" Kai took one step towards Jiraya and caught her lips in one swift motion. His hands wove around her body and he tore his lips from hers to embrace her tightly. Jiraya was shocked at first but soon melted into Kai's arms...

Ever since that first kiss when Jiraya had taken Kai by surprise he'd been thinking, he'd had so many questions in his head that were unanswered, and that dream had answered them.  
You only get a few chances in life to be truly happy, to be truly cared for and truly loved and that was what Kai had realised, when the man in his dream had tried to take Jiraya away, Kai had felt like part of him was being torn away. He'd felt incomplete and it had scared him more than anything in the world. He'd known at that moment that he couldn't lose Jiraya. Her kiss had been the only gesture of love he had ever received and it had destroyed any other feelings he may have had about love being wrong. How could it be wrong when it made him feel like this; when for the first time in his life he felt like he was soaring high above everything, like he actually had something in his life worth living for? He felt like he was loved. And it was then that he'd realised what it was he felt every time he was near Jiraya, even that very first time when he'd seen her behind the bar. He'd felt something he'd never felt before and it had scared him. It had made him retreat behind his walls again. He'd felt love for another. He'd had it drilled into him for so many years that love was a waste of time; that it was weak, and he couldn't escapes from those beliefs, but he didn't believe them any more. He loved Jiraya, and while the feeling was still very new to him and he didn't really know how to deal with it just yet, he knew that it wasn't wrong to feel this way. In fact it couldn't have felt more right.  
"Does this mean..." Jiraya whispered, barely able to believe that Kai was here in her arms. Kai looked into her face and wanted so much to tell her just what he had learned, what he now understood, but...  
"I...I.." Kai still couldn't get the words out. His conditioning was still too strong. Jiraya put a finger up to his lips.  
"Shh.. You don't need to say it. We can do everything at your pace. I don't want to lose you." Jiraya smiled at Kai and for the first time in a very long time Kai smiled, not one of his trademark smirks, but a genuine smile that made Jiraya smile even wider because she knew what a privilege it was to be allowed to see it. She tenderly took Kai's hand in hers and led him into the house. Kai felt that familiar jolt and smiled again. It no longer felt like weakness to him to be near her, and he no longer felt weak to want to be near her. He felt strong and whenever Jiraya looked at him, he felt even stronger.

He felt strong. He felt happy. He felt he could fly...

* * *

Ok. That's it. I hope you liked my first fanfic. I tried hard and I'm really in two minds about this ending, I may end up rewriting it, so some feedback would be great. Please r&r. I try to reply to all reviews and if I haven't already I always read the stories of people who review me because I think it's only polite. 


End file.
